


Team Miller or Team Ocelot?

by polyphaga



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, buff ojou, lewd references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/pseuds/polyphaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren’t as many of us, but, spread evenly across all the base platforms we make a sort of hyper-efficient conduit for determining what’s really going on and what is just bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Miller or Team Ocelot?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this convo from MGSV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3ZmAc-wxC4
> 
> I couldn't help myself.

Downtime on Mother Base is when all the rumors and gossip are allowed to fly, which is probably why Commander Miller and Ocelot make frequent sweeps to ensure we’re all keeping busy. Since the men are a larger group, their style of information sharing ends up like a chaotic game of telephone, with bizarre distortions and obvious misunderstandings being touted as gospel. As for the women? There aren’t as many of us, but, spread evenly across all the base platforms we make a sort of hyper-efficient conduit for determining what’s really going on and what is just bullshit. I figured out a few days into working for Big Boss that this was the situation, but entering into this intriguing sisterhood had a price. Namely, to reveal a bit of sensitive information about yourself.

This time it was Barreling Jackdaw who cornered me when I was making my way from the lab to the mess hall. She was leaned up against the wall, arms folded, clearly waiting for me, the fresh meat. Her blonde hair was back in the usual high ponytail. Despite being one of the most physically powerful mercs among us, she still held it back with a colorful scrunchie rather than a bandanna. She was charming and confident, a big-sister type while I was still trying to find my footing among the other R&D staff.

“Sighing Mara,” she said as I neared where she was leaning against the wall, not unfolding her arms but instead just giving a slight nod of her head.

“Jackdaw,” I responded. “What’s up?”

“You know you’re going to have to come up with a satisfactory answer eventually.”

I rolled my eyes. This was the third attempt of the older sisters on base to get me to crack.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. The two factions get along well enough, I suppose. It’s more of a bonding thing, and–” she looked directly into my eyes, a twinge of seriousness straining her usually carefree face. “I don’t want you to be excluded.”

“I’m not worried about it…” I said, breaking eye contact to glare at some men who were taking their sweet time walking by us. Jackdaw waited until they got the message and were out of earshot.

“So, who do you like?” She asked with a smirk.

“Oh, what could you possibly mean?” I returned with a scowl.

“You know what I mean. Are you going to be Team Miller, or Team Ocelot?”

True to my codename, I let out a platform-rumbling sigh. I was entirely too gay for this shit.

“Listen, I really don’t have a preference.”

“Well, eventually most of the girls go one way or the other.”

“Wouldn’t that be the Boss?” I added, trying to slip in a crack at the rumors, rarer but still persistent, about his love life. Jackdaw was either oblivious, which was unlikely, or didn’t want to get into the topic.

“The boss is… the boss.” She shrugged at my raised eyebrows. “Well, I won’t make you choose right now, but at least tell me your impressions of them.”

“I guess… Well, the commander kind of scares me. And Ocelot? You can never tell what he’s really thinking.”

“Mmhm,” Jackdaw hummed, seeming to watch me carefully. “Fair points all around. I have to say, personally…” She grinned, reaching out to grab my shoulder and pull me closer so our conversation couldn’t be overheard. She didn’t care so much about random staff members, but Boss always seemed to show up and overhear the most incriminating stuff you’d said all week, which was a quick ticket to headlock hell. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks, from the closeness I guess, but also the intimacy and scandal of sharing a secret with such a charismatic woman. Her whispers were warm and gentle on my ear.

“If I had to choose, I’d go with Miller I guess. I’ve heard reviews from some of the old MSF staff that he can be a pretty gifted orator outside of his usual pep talks.” She broke away from whispering in my ear to look right in my eyes, gauging my reaction with a smirk. “….If you know what I mean.”

“Such a common skill for women hailed as exceptional in men,” I said, shaking my head derisively. It took a moment for what I said to sink in, but after a few seconds Jackdaw gave my shoulder a squeeze and let out an impressed chuckle.

“Well, isn’t that the truth!” Her carefree laugh made me want to know exactly what that statement had meant to her, but Mother Base was an inescapable working environment that tended to make any sort of attempts at romance strained. I turned away, pretending I was urgently hungry for whatever was on the menu at the mess hall today.

“Either way… If you’re interested in getting into any sort of romantic relationship, I wouldn’t suggest working in a place like this. It doesn’t seem to end well, from what I’ve heard.”

“Of course.”

As I was about to pull away, I felt her hand, small but firm and steady from years of handling firearms, under my chin. I could barely process my response, curious, happy, surprised, nervous, everything all at once, before she’d planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

“But shit happens,” she said, letting me go with a mischievous glint in her eye.


End file.
